The present invention is directed a funnel for use with a water/ice dispenser of a refrigerator. A water/ice dispenser of a refrigerator is contained in a relatively small space in the freezer door of a conventional refrigerator. A separate water-dispensing section and a separate ice-dispensing section are commonly provided. In using the water/ice dispenser, one places the glass, cup, or the like, on the lower, horizontal support, in close juxtaposition to the water or ice dispensing nozzle, and, thereafter, pushes against the respective actuator-switch to cause the dispensing process to occur. The problem with these water/ice dispensers is that the space in which it is formed in the refrigerator door does not allow of insertion of a pitcher, jug, or any type of container that has a height greater than the height of the dispensing chamber-space, as measured from the lower support to the upper partition thereof. Thus, for one to fill up a large pitcher with ice or cold water from the water/ice dispenser of a refrigerator, one must first use a smaller container that is receivable in the small dispensing space, and repeatedly fill it up and dispense its contents into the larger pitcher or jug. This, of course, is a very time-consuming ordeal, since, typically, the intermediate, smaller container is a glass, since the water/ice dispenser of a refrigerator typically is designed to only receive a glass. Because of this time-consuming ordeal, one usually will not use the water/ice dispenser of a refrigerator to fill up large pitchers or jugs, and will settle for using water from a tap of a sink.